disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Imma Rusher/Only Have My Eyes On You
Kim was about to meet Jack at the park when she saw Jack with another girl. Heartbroken, she ran across the street. *screeching noise* *Jackheard the noise and saw Kim lying on the ground covered in blood* "Kim!" *running towards her* Jack : Kim, Kim, wake up! We need to take her to the hospital, HURRY! *at the hospital, Jack called the rest of the gang* Rudy : Jack, where's - Jack : She's still in there. Eddie : What happened? Jack : I don't know, she was running across the street and she was hit by a car. *silence for a while* *doctor came out* Doctor : She's conscious. Jack : Can we see her now? Doc : Yes, but please, be quiet. *the gang come in* Kim : Guys, it's very sweet of you to come and visit me. Hey, who's the guy in green shirt? *everyone looks at Jack* Milton : Kim, stop joking, that's Jack, our friend. Jerry : Maybe he's more than just friend to you, eh. Rudy, Milton, Eddie : Jerry! Jerry : Fine... Jack : Kim, it's.. it's me. Jack. Rudy : I guess we'll leave you two alone. Jerry : What? The drama's just started. Milton, Eddie and Rudy : Jerry! Jerry : Fine... *everyone left. Jack sat next to Kim* Jack : Kim, it's me. Don't you remember me? Jack Brewer? Your friend? Come on, Kim, please tell me you're just joking. Kim? Kim : I'm sorry, but, I totally dont know you. Jack : It.. it's okay. *get up and leaves* Rudy : Jack, I talked to the doc. He said maybe when her head got bumped or something, he was thinkin about you and that's why her memories with or about you ... just... gone. I'm sorry Jack. Jack : It's okay. Milton : I've read about this. They're is only one thing we can do. She must be operated. Rudy : That's what the doctor said. There must be an operation. Milton : But the risk is just so high. Only 30 percent survive troughout the operation. Jack : Can't she remember things herself? Milton : You mean like you when you had a little amnesia when you slipped before the brick breaking record? I wish so. But this time, it's a whole lot bigger than that. She remembered us, but not you, because she was thinking about you when her brain had some eruption. So, she needs to be operated in order to gain her memories about you back. Jack : No. This is not happening. I won't let her risk her life just to get her memories back. Rudy : But Jack- Jack : Rudy, no. It's okay. Hey, you guys can go home now. I'll look after her. Tell her family to go home, too. Rudy : Okay. See you tomorrow, Jack. *everyone leaves, Jack enters Kim's room* Jack : Kim, it's me. I just.. hope you remember me. *fake chuckling* *Jack pulls a chair next to Kim's bed and sat down* *Jack holds Kim's hands* Jack : *sighs* It's okay, if you don't remember me. As long as I still have my memories with you. *sighs* *Jack fells asleep* *Kim woke up* Kim : Hmm... I hope I can gain my full memory back. I don't know why when I see him, my heart... just hurts. It feels like he's importat in my life. *Kim caresses Jack's hair* *Jack woke up* Jack : Kim, you, you should sleep. Get some rest. Kim : What's your name again, Jack, yes, Jack. I.. I want my memories back. My full memories. With you. I know there's something between us. Something that will bug me forever if I just let this goes. I want an operation. Jack : What? No. That operation is very risky. It's okay, Kim, I, I, I don't care but- Kim : Please, I want an operation. I want my memories back. Jack : If you say so, okay then. *sighs* The next morning, Rudy and the gang came. Eddie : So how's last night? First night with Kim? Huh? Huh? Jack : If you're trying to make me feel better, you just make it worse. Eddie : Sorry. Jack : Nah, I'm just being a little too emotional. Jerry : Won't call it a little if I were you. Jack, Rudy, Milton, Eddie : Jerry *annoyed* Jerry : Fine. Jack : She wants to have the operation. Rudy : What? Eddie : I thought the operation is dangerous. Milton : Yeah, 30 percent, remember? Jerry : What operation. *looks at Jerry in an annoying way* Jerry : Fine. Jack : I know it's dangerous but, she's dead set on this operation. What can I say. *sighs* *doctor comes towards them* Doc : Well, your friends are going to have her operation tonight. Maybe you guys wanna say something to her before we bring her to the ICU? *Jack comes in to Kim's room* Jack : Hey, Kim. Kim : Hi. Jack : So, I just want to tell you, *sighs* good luck. *smiles* Kim : Thanks. Hey, you know, this operation is risky and, I wanna say something. Well, who knows this will be the last time for me, right. Jack : Kim- Kim :It's okay. For these couple of days, I mean, since I can't remember you, somehow I felt something between us. And before this operation, I just wanna tell you, whatever happens, I hope the friendship between us, which I can't remember, will always be in here. *Kim touches Jack's chest* Jack : Kim, if anything ever happens, you will always be in my heart. *Kim stares dreamily at his brown eyes* *Jack gazes at her sweet smile* *Jack and Kim shared a kiss on the hospital bed* Jack : I.. I better get going. Um, good luck Kim. Kim : Thanks Jack. Pray for me *nervous* Kim is in the operation. It's being 12 hours and Jack don't even blink. He can't sleep thinking Kim. *doctor come out* Jack : So, do. How is she? She's okay? Is she? Doc : Easy, Mr. Brewer. You may see her now. She's okay. Jack : Thanks, doc. *Jack walks in* Kim : Hey, Jack. Jack : Kim, you seeme pale. You need to get some sleep. Kim : No, no, it's okay. Jack, come sit next to me. Jack : Anything you want princess. Kim : *chuckles* When, you know, during the temporary amnesia, I can't remember anything... Except, this... *Kim leaned over Jack and kissed him on his lips* Jack : You're a great kisser. Kim : *laughs* Um, can you keep it as a secret? I mean, the whole kissing stuffs? Jack : I wish but, it seems like they knew we kissed already. *Jack points to the transparent glass* *The gang waved at them while smiling cheesily and acting all lovesick* Kim : I forgot they can watch us... *Jack walks and closed the shades* Jack : Well, I guess they'll leave you alone now. Have some rest. *Jack walks to the door* Kim : Jack? Jack : Yes Kim? Kim : Can I ask you one thing? Jack : Yeah. Kim : Who's the girl you talked to at the park? Jack : You mean my cousin? You know, Samara? The one who just arrived from Indiana. Why? Kim : Um, well... Nothing much *blushing* See you later, Jack. Jack : Bye. So, how was it? This is my first one and sorry because it's way too long. Do drop a comment :DDD Category:Blog posts